


Love is our Resistance

by lornrocks



Series: Wall Conjecture [4]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexytimes, Slash, elithecreeper, petlar, season4, thewall, wallficathon, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHOO THE WALL! This is probably the eightieth fic written since the Wall aired. Best thing to happen to Heroes. Anyway, this is what I think should happen after the timeline of the finale. Also I might have taken some creative liberties, bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is our Resistance

When the dust cleared, Peter could only just make out the figure coughing in front of him. Sylar brushes his hair out of his eyes and looks up at Peter with eyes that he can only describe as haunting, and speaks.

"How long has it been, really?"

Peter glances at his watch.

"Half a day, maybe."

Without skipping a beat, Sylar replies, "It feels like we were in there for years." His gaze is so direct, so piercing, that Peter can't stand to look away. He's been with Sylar constantly for so long that it would seem wrong to ignore him. He nods.

"Yeah."

Peter takes a few steps forward and stops.

"Does that make it any less real?"

Peter doesn't know what to say. He wants desperately to say something, anything, and let Sylar know that things are different- but words are failing. Licking his lips, he takes a few more steps forward until he's toe-to-toe with the other man. His body is moving on auto pilot as his hands reach up to fist themselves in dark hair as his head tips up to scorch Sylar's lips with his own.

The arms wrapping around his body are comforting, not rejecting. Peter's well aware of the mental hum emanating off Sylar, since he still has Matt's power. Vaguely, through the confusion, he can make out one singular thought.

_I'm so in love with you, Peter._

Peter shivers and kisses back harder than before. Several seconds pass before Peter manages to pull himself away.

"That was real," Sylar breathes, hands still held firmly on Peter's hips. Peter nods and rests his forehead against Sylar's, watching those dark eyes. He's thinking about leaning in for another kiss when a voice behind them says, "Sorry to interrupt the love fest."

They whirl around and come face to face with a tall man with dark hair and harrowing eyes.

Sylar's suddenly standing in front of Peter protectively as Elle's lightening sparks from his fingers. Reaching up, Peter slides his hand against Sylar's neck and grabs one of his abilities, whichever one he thinks he can use to help.

It's going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's weeks later. Samuel has been stopped, Edgar has taken over the carnival, and the media frenzy has been avoided. Peter and Sylar were able to defeat the multiple man, convince Matt to help, and get there just in time to save Emma.

After that, things pretty much went back to normal. Peter went back to work, Sylar went back into hiding.

Emma's invited Peter to lunch, and he accepts, since he's in desperate need of some sort of human contact, ever since...then.

They chat a little, mostly about work or whatever, until Emma happens to bring up Sylar.

"I want to thank him for helping save me," she says, smiling.

Peter's eyes are frozen to the table.

"I haven't seen him since then. I'm not entirely sure where he is."

He looks up and catches Emma frowning.

"I thought you two were...close?"

At first he doesn't catch Emma's meaning, but her expression says otherwise, and his eyes widen.

"It's not really like that."

Emma sets her fork down and leans forward conspiratorially.

"I saw the way he looks at you, Peter." She's smiling. "He really cares about you."

The medic sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't really know what's going on between us," he explains, and then adds, "It's a long story."

Emma takes a sip of her water and replies, "I've got time."

So he tells her everything, or at least what he can remember. He's not entirely sure what exactly he's saying, but when he finishes, she's looking at him with a look of complete awe.

"You're in love with him," she whispers, prompting Peter to look down at the table again.

"I don't know what to do. What to say." He brushes his bangs back out of his eyes. Emma's thinking, absent mindedly stirring the ice cubes in her glass.

"Send him a note or something, let him know you want to catch up," she suggests, and Peter nods.

Maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylar's been keeping on the downlow since the carnival incident, mostly hiding out in a run down apartment he had rented under a different identity. He wasn't sure if the NYPD was still after him, but he didn't want to risk it.

One day, he was passing by the office when the person at the desk calls out.

"You got a package."

Sylar takes the parcel, nods, and heads upstairs. Once inside his apartment, he opens the small box and finds a heavy, rectangular object wrapped in newsprint.

Attached was a note that read:

_"Thought you might want a real copy. -Peter."_

He smiles and very carefully undoes the tape, and sure enough, there's an old copy of Pillars of the Earth, probably purchased from a used book store.

He runs his hand across the cover and sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the fifth night in a row Peter has laid in bed awake. He's tired of it.

Mostly he doesn't want to admit that the reason he can't sleep is because he doesn't want to dream.

It's also because he feels out of place, like he's home after spending so much time at a hotel. Everything is familiar, but wrong.

He's staring at his cell phone for what seems like hours before reaching out and grabbing it.

Quickly, before he can regret anything, he dials the number and holds it to his ear. It rings a few times before a voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Peter."

Sylar doesn't ask how Peter got the number. It doesn't matter.

"Oh, hey, I was just going to send you a thank you. For the book." He pauses. "Thank you."

Peter nods, even though Sylar can't see it.

"What's up?" Sylar asks, and Peter can't help but notice the other an sounds completely awake.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I just wanted to hear your voice." The words have tumbled out of his mouth before he can stop them, and Peter swears mentally before continuing. "I just spent like, a decade with you and now it feels weird to not have you around."

Sylar's quiet.

"...It is weird," he admits.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

Peter rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

"Is there....is there a way you can like, come over here for a while? Keep me company?"

He bites his lip and steels himself for rejection he knows will never come.

There's a pause and Peter hears Sylar breathing.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he says finally, and Peter hangs up before anything else can be said.

After a few more seconds of staring at the ceiling, he stands up, heads to his bathroom, and splashes water on his face. He stands in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and thinking over what he just said.

There's a knock on the door, and Peter has no idea how Sylar could have gotten there so fast. He flicks on the light by the front door, and then opens it. Standing there is Sylar, holding a small black bag and looking at Peter with wide, hopeful eyes.

He steps back, letting Sylar inside, and watches as Sylar uses telekinesis to shut and lock the door. He stares expectantly at Peter, and Peter's reminded of the way Sylar was looking at him when they had broken out of the nightmare, before being interrupted. He was waiting for Peter's answer.

Peter takes a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you, too."

In a heartbeat Sylar drops his bag, shoves Peter against the wall, and kisses him hard enough to bruise. Peter doesn't mind, though.

It takes some willpower, but Peter's able to pull his mouth away from Sylar, who opens his eyes and looks at the other man with such incredible desire that it takes Peter a second to remember what he was going to say.

"Come on," he breathes, lips crooked into a smile. "Let's go to our bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
